Dating
by jimbbb
Summary: Awal mula kisah cinta jimin dan yoongi yang tidak sengaja bertemu malah menjadi kencan pertama mereka. /MinYoon Pair/ Jimin And Yoongi/ rate T/ Romance/


**Dating**

 **MinYoon**

 **Author : Jimb**

 **Boys Love**

 **Rate T**

Seorang namja tampan dengan tulang rahang yang tegas dan berambut hitam legam itu sedang mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang berada di sekitar namsan tower. Ia masih mengenakan seragam Senior High Scoolnya karna dia belum pulang ke rumahnya.

Park Jimin, Namja itulah yang sekarang sedang memijit pelan pelipisnya merasa jengah dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya iri. Di sekelilingnya banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang berkencan dan menikmati sore hari di namsan tower yang sangat ramai oleh para pengunjung.

"Huffft tuhan mengapa nasibku seperti ini? ahh tuhan berikanlah aku seorang malaikat kecil yang bisa menemani hari-hariku..." Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, menyenderkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Disisi lain, seorang namja pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang sangat terlihat jelas di matanya itu sedang membawa banyak sekali buku yang berada di tangannya.

"Aissh dosen killer itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, harusnya ia mengerti kalau aku itu memiliki banyak sekali tugas dan butuh liburan, ahh sial..." Yoongi terus saja menggerutu tanpa melihat jalan yang sedang dia lewati hingga.

Bruk Buku yang sedang ia bawa berjatuhan ke bawah karena Yoongi tersandung kaki seseorang. Ia kembali menggerutu dan memungut buku yang terjatuh tadi.

Merasa ada yang menyandung kakinya, jimin terkaget dan segera membuka matanya dan melihat ke bawah. Jimin melihat seorang namja yang sedang memunguti buku yang berjatuhan. Ia terdiam memperhatikan namja mungil itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Yoongi mendongkak kan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang sedang termenung duduk di kursi taman. Ia mendengus dan segera berdiri.

"Yaaak bocah sialan, kenapa kau menyimpan kaki pendekmu itu di situ eoh? kau harusnya menyingkir pabbo..." Yoongi marah-marah tak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaki jimin.

Jimin sungguh terpana melihat namja cantik berkulit seputih susu dan sangat manis, sungguh jimin merasa bahwa tuhan baru saja mengabulkan doanya. Jimin tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan itu tentu saja membuat yoongi kesal setengah mati.

"Hey bocah idiot kenapa kau tersenyum seperti ahjusshi mesum eoh? kau ingin melecehkanku?. waah bahkan kau masih menggunakan seragam apakah kau tak pulang ke rumah eoh?..." Yoongi terus saja marah-marah pada jimin yang sebenarnya tidak salah sedikitpun.

Jimin segera menyadarkan dirinya dari fikiran mesum yang hinggap di kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap tajam namja manis itu.

"Hey manis kenapa kau marah marah eoh? sebenarnya yang salah disini adalah dirimu sendiri yang tak memperlihatkan jalan yang kau pijaki.." Jimin pura-pura balik marah pada namja manis itu. Yoongi mendudukan bokongnya di samping jimin dan menyimpan kasar buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Aaagghh pokonya aku tak perduli yang salah itu tetap kau, kau yang tau? aku itu lelah dengan tugas kuliah ku yang menggunung itu gara-gara si dosen killer itu. Kau harusnya mengerti diriku dan sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus mentraktirku makan, aku sudah lama sekali belum makan karna mengerjakan tugas sialan itu..." Yoongi terus saja mengoceh tanpa menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar permintaan yoongi ia jadi ingin sekali tersenyum. Ia merasa di beri lampu hijau untuk mengenal namja manis yang sedang memarahinya ini, sebuah keberuntungan bagi jimin.

"Baiklah baiklah manis aku minta maaf dan akan mentraktirmu jadi ikuti aku..." Jimin berdiri dan menarik tangan yoongi ke restoran tradisional korea yang berada di sekitar namsan tower.

"Hey hey pendek kenapa kau tau aku menyukai daging eoh?..." Yoongi melirik jimin sambil terus berjalan masuk ke restoran itu. Ia tak menyingkirkan tangannya dari jimin, toh jimin membawanya ke restoran bukan club malam.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh karena aku juga menyukai daging..." Jimin mendudukan bokongnya di kursi yang terdapat di pojok dekat jendela. ia mengelus tangan yoongi yang masih belum ia lepas. Dan tentu saja yoongi berada di depannya.

Yoongi segera melepas genggaman tangan jimin dan menatap tajam ke arah jimin meskipun sebenarnya pipinya memerah karena ucapan namja yang belum ia kenal itu di tambah senyuman namja itu sangat menawan dan membuat jantungnya berdegup di atas batas normal.

"Yaak pabbo kau bicara apa eoh? kita belum mengenal satu sama lain dan berhenti memanggilku manis karna aku itu namjaa.." Yoongi mendengus di hadapan jimin dan membuat jimin terkekeh karena tingkah lucu namja manis itu.

"Jimin, Park Jimin jadi namamu siapa? kita kan harus mengenal supaya aku boleh mengklaim mu sebagai jodohku karna kau itu sangat manis..." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah yoongi sambil tersenyum tentunya.

"Yoongi, namaku Min Yoongi jadi jimin-sshi bisakah aku memesan daging yang akan kau teraktir?..." Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan mendapat anggukan dari jimin. Yoongi pun segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan bersama jimin.

"Yoongi-ah berapa usiamu? kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti bayi?..." Jimin dengan tidak sopan mencubit pipi yoongi dengan gemas.

"Yaaak apa-apaan kau ini?..." Yoongi menghempaskan tangan jimin dari pipinya.

"Mianhae yoongi-ah habisnya kau sangat manis dan aku gemas sekali melihatmu bertingkah lucu seperti itu..." Jimin menujuk pipi yoongi yang tampak memerah itu karena ucapannya.

"Usiaku 17 tahun hyungie, kau tak salah sebenarnya karena aku memang masih muda..." Yoongi membohongi jimin sejenak dan ingin melihat reaksi namja tampan itu.

"Wuaah Yoongi-ah kau memang masih kecil eoh? kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, aku berusia 18 tahun..." Jimin tersenyum dan mendapat gelakan tawa dari yoongi. Jimin pun mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia bingung.

"Yaak hahaha kau tertipu eoh? aku berusia 20 tahun dan kita berbeda 2 tahun, wajahku ini memang tampan dan terlihat awet muda hahaha..." Yoongi tertawa lepas karna ia telah berhasil membuat jimin tertipu.

Jimin bukannya marah ia malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya karna melihat Yoongi yang tadinya marah-marah terus padanya sekarang tertawa karna tingkah konyolnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu eoh? lihat bibirmu sudah seperti joker haha..." Yoongi terus saja tertawa dan baru bisa berhenti saat pesanan makanannya sudah datang.

"Yoongi hyung kau sungguh manis..." Jimin menopang dagunya seraya tersenyum pada yoongi.

"Sudahlah jimin aku bosan mendengarmu memanggilku manis..." Yoongi mendengus dan menyuapkan potongan daging panggang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau itu memang manis hyung seperti gula putih dan senyummu itu mampu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, ahh rasanya aku sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..." Jimin terus saja tersenyum dan memandangi yoongi yang sedang asik makan dagingnya.

"Terserah apa katamu saja lah.." Yoongi bersikap acuh padahal ia sebenarnya sudah gemetar karena jimin berkata seperti itu. Ia terus saja menasukan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Sudah habis eoh? ayo kita pergi berkencan..." Jimin menarik tangan yoongi dan pergi ke kasir lalu membayar makanannya. Ia membawa yoongi jalan ke namsan tower.

"Yaak Park kau ini apa-apaan eoh? kita baru saja berkenalan tapi kau malah mengajaku berkencan..." Yoongi mendengus tanpa melepaskan tangannya di genggaman jimin.

"Eoh Yoongi hyung disana ada ice cream kau mau?.." jimin menarik tangan yoongi dan mendekati penjual ice cream keliling.

"Eumm hyung kau suka rasa apa?..." jimin tersenyum ke arah yoongi dan mendapat senyuman balik dari yoongi.

"Eum vanilla yeah aku mau rasa vanilla..." Yoongi menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya pada jimin dan itu berhasil membuat jimin mengusakan tangannya pada rambut halus Yoongi.

Mereka memesan ice cream yang yoongi minta dan memakannya sambil berjalan-jalan. Jimin membeli gembok cinta yang di jual di tempat yang berada di sekitar namsan tower.

"PJM love MYG? bukannya itu inisial dirimu dan diriku?..." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya dan menujuk gembok yang sedang jimin tulisi dengan spidol permanen.

"Kau benar sekali hyung dan aku akan menguncinya disini supaya hati kita juga terkunci..." Jimin menggenggam tangan yoongi dan menatap lekat mata yoongi dalam-dalam.

"Ta-tapi jim kita baru kenal satu sama lain..."Yoongi gugup tentu saja saat jimin mengatakannya jimin sama sekali tidak berkedip dan menatap dalam matanya, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tapi jimin malah berkata seperti itu atau itu lebih tepat seperti pernyataan cinta.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bingung hyung tapi kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang hehe nanti saja hyung jika kau menyadari cinta dariku..."

Jimin kembali mengajak yoongi berkeliling namsan tower dan sesekali mereka jajan makanan ringan yang ada di area namsan. mereka terus tertawa bersama karena tingkah konyol jimin dan tentu saja Yoongi merasa senang karena dia mendapat hiburan.

Tak terasa hari mulai petang dan orang-orang mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada di sana. Jimin dan Yoongi salahsatunya.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menaiki menara yang tinggi tersebut, jimin tak hentinya tersenyum saat melihat yoongi yang terus saja menampilkan senyum indahnya.

"Yoongi hyung kau senang?..." Jimin bertanya pada yoongi yang sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Nde, aku senang sekali. Gomawo jiminnie..." Yoongi mencubit pipi jimin dengan gemas dan tertawa melihat pipi jimin yang chubby itu.

"Wuaah ternyata di atas namsan bisa seindah ini hyung, dulu saat aku berkunjung ke namsan, menara nya masih setinggi tiang listrik hyung..."

Yoongi tertawa mendengar ucapan polos dari yoongi, yang benar saja mana mungkin tower bisa berkembang seperti manusia.

"Yaaak haha jimin kau ini idiot atau memang kurang pintar sih hah, haha aku tak yakin kalau kau naik kelas jim..."

Jimin tersenyum ke arah yoongi dan menunjuk pemandangan kota seoul yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sungguh indah seperti bintang yang bertaburan di langit sana.

Yoongi terus fokus memandangi kota seoul dan tersenyum tenang tanpa menyadari bahwa jimin sudah meraih ponsel nya dan mempotret wajahnya. Hingga cahaya blits dari kamera ponsel Jimin menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan yoongi.

"Yaaak Park kau jangan seenaknya mempotret orang lain tanpa izin eoh itu sudah termasuk tindak pidana..." Jimin tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi seraya menghindari yoongi yang ingin meraih ponselnya.

"Ambil saja kalau bisa..." Jimin tertawa melihat yoongi yang kesulitan karna jimin berapa kali mempermainkan ponselnya agar tidak di ambil oleh yoongi. Hingga tanpa sadar tubuh mereka saling menempel.

"J-jim hapus fotonya ayolah..." Yoongi memelas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu berhasil membuat jimin termenung tentu saja kesempatan emas itu tak akan Yoongi buang, ia segera meraih ponsel jimin dan mengetikan layar ponselnya, dan betapa sialnya Yoongi karna ponsel jimin terkunci dan menggunakan pasword.

"Biarkan saja hyung itu untuk koleksi foto pertama mu di ponselku..." Jimin meraih ponselnya dan lebih tepatnya meraih tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya saat ia sadar jaraknya dengan jimin hanya 5cm di depan wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat jimin menarik dagunya dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka pun menempel.

Yoongi sungguh terkejut tentu saja karena jimin sangat mendadak, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun pada saat ia melihat jimin memejamkan matanya ia pun mulai ikut terbawa suasana. Dan akhirnya Yoongi pun juga memejamkan matanya.

Jimin yang awalnya hanya ingin menempelkan bibirnya kini malah mulai melumat bibir Yoongi pelan, memberikan kesan manis pada ciuman pertama mereka. Yoongi yang awalnya hanya diam kini ia mulai membalas lumatan jimin.

Mereka saling melumat menggigit dan mencium satu sama lain, menikmati setiap rasa manis yang mereka ciptakan pada bibir sang lawan. Tangan yoongi sudah berada di leher jimin dan menekan nya seraya membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang masih berada di sekitar mereka dan tentunya melihat setiap kelakuan mereka.

Saat dirasa oksigen mulai menipis Yoongi menggigit bibir jimin dengan kuat dan itu membuat jimin segera melepaskan ciumannya. Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan saling menempelkan dahi mereka. Menatap lekat manik masing-masing dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Yoongi hyung, mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi. Would You be mine? aku ingin kau menjadi pelengkap hari-hariku, menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan saling mencintai hyung..." Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan jarinya memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman pada pipi yoongi yang sudah memerah itu.

"I'm Yours Jim.." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah jimin.

Dan akhirnyapun mereka saling menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, menyalurkan kehangatan dan cinta yang baru saja tumbuh pada hati-hati masing masing. Saling mengucapkan terima kasih lewat mulut yang saling menempel tersebut, tak ada nafsu memang tapi ada rasa ingin saling memiliki.

Pertemuan pertama, Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kencan pertama dan tentunya ciuman pertama. Yoongi memang manis dan bisa membuat jimin terpikat hanya dengan melihat senyumnya padahal jimin bukanlah namja yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi takdir berkata lain. Sekarang Jimin telah memiliki dan di miliki oleh namja manis yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu berkenalan dengannya dan menguras uang jajannya. Itulah cinta tak memandang seberapa singkat pertemuan mereka namun inilah awal dari kebahagiaan hidup mereka di masa yang akan datang dan mereka jalani bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

Fayeer haha akhirnya jadi juga ini ff haduh sebenernya ini tuh plotingnya dari plot jimb ama baby sugar yang gagal gegara kuota jimb abis haha mianhae baby, dan buat pengetikan ff ini juga sangat singkat sekalii haha ampe baby sugar keknya marah ya ama jimb gegara dari tadi sore chat kkt gak di bales. Mianhae baby jim bukannya gak mau bales tapi pen ngasih kamu kado mansive.

hureeee jimb ama sugar udah mensive egen haha ini udah 5 bulan kita kapelan di rp kkk gak kerasa emang dan btw yang tanggal 4 itu enip wedding kita hoho jimb ama sugar udah wedding satu bulan hoho. Makin langgeng ya sayang saranghae mwa mwa.

Buat sugan alias faychimen nih ff nya baru gua post kemaren' gua lagi males jadi ya begitulah haha. ntar curcol lagi dah di kkt. oh iya yang tanya id di ff jim itu pen id apa? kkt : btsmjp kalo line udah unist wa ; 089795999469 promot promot. twitter nih sekalian : jimboys95

See u next story ntar jimn bikin rate m haha karna sekarang lagi ramadhan jadi nanti aja ya abis lebaran kkk. lopyu sugar.


End file.
